fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa
This page contains information about Rider in Fate/Another. Innates High Speed Movement *'Type:' Self-strengthening Noble Phatasm * Hotkey: D * Mana Cost: 100 * Effect: Instantly move 1050(1300) range in the direction Rider is facing (Can't pass through rivers) * Cast time: 0.6 sconds * Cooldown time: 40(30) seconds * Upgrade: Riding After cast, gain 30% movement speed for 10 seconds. Mystic Eyes - Cybele *'Type:' Mystic Eyes *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Slows enemies around Rider.'' **'Slow:' Move speed by 10%, attack speed by 10%. **'Range:' 600(700) **'Upgrade:' [[Medusa#Improve Cybele|'Improve Cybele']] (Increases slow move speed by 15%, attack speed by 20%. and 100 range) Skills Catena Sword Nail *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Pulls nearby enemies towards Rider. Interrupts channeling.'' ***Lv 1: 100 damage ***Lv 2: 125 damage ***Lv 3: 150 damage ***Lv 4: 175 damage ***Lv 5: 200 damage **'Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 9/8/7/6/5 seconds Breaker Gorgon *'Type:' Mystic Eyes *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Slows the target using Cybele. Has a small Area of Effect, and can be targeted on the ground.'' ***Lv 1: Slows for 30%, '''duration '''5 seconds. ***Lv 2: Slows for 35%, 'duration 5.5 seconds. ***Lv 3: Slows for 40%, duration 6''' seconds. ***Lv 4: Slows for '''45%, duration 6.5 seconds. ***Lv 5: Slows for 50%, duration 7''' seconds. **'''Cast Range: 800 **'Effect Range:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Medusa#Seal|'Seal']] (15% chance to Petrify all units affected on casting, disabling actions for 0.5 seconds and 200 damage.) Blood Fort Andromeda *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'''''Creates a boundary field around Rider, dealing damage to enemies, slowing them and absorbing their health while they are within it. ***Lv 1: 60 damage per second, absorbs 30 health per enemy per second. ***Lv 2: 75 damage per second, absorbs 35 health per enemy per second. ***Lv 3: 90 damage per second, absorbs 40 health per enemy per second. ***Lv 4: 105 damage per second, absorbs 45 health per enemy per second. ***Lv 5: 120 damage per second, absorbs 50 health per enemy per second. **'Cast Time:' 2.25 seconds **'Range:' 1000 **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Upgrade:' Seal (Enemies caught within Blood Fort Andromeda are forced to attack Rider for the duration of Blood Fort. Interrupts Channelling, and recovery absorbs half health point to mana.) Bridle of Chivalry - Bellerophon *'Type: '''Anti-Army Noble Phatasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **Summons Pegasus and strikes the target point from high altitude. Has travel time. Cannot be cast on terrain that is invalid for ground movement.'' ***Lv 1: 700 (1000) damage ***Lv 2: 1000 (1300) damage ***Lv 3: 1300 (1600) damage ***Lv 4: 1600 (1900) damage ***Lv 5: 1900 (2200) damage **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cast Range:' 1300 **'Stun:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown: ' 38 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Medusa#Riding|'Riding']] (Adds 200 damage) **'Additional Details:' [[Nailphon|'Nailphon']] ("Increases" the area of effect of Bellerophon by roughly 200 when a perfect Nailphon is executed), also unable to be cast on unpathable terrains directly. **'Special Note:' As of some recent version, when casting Bellerophon in midair, you will still retain selection of hero. This means that you can start spamming Catena Sword Nail in midair to perform Nailphon. Attributes Improve Cybele *'Stats Required:' 7 **Add 3 INT, 6 mana recovery . **Improves [[Rider#Mystic Eyes - Cybele|'Cybele']]'s add range by 100, slow move speed by 15%, attack speed by 20%. Riding *'Stats Required:' 14 **Add 8 AGI, 40 move speed. **Improves [[Medusa#Bridle of Chivalry - Bellerophon|'Bellerophon's']] damage by 300, and increases [[Medusa#Bellerophon II(Combo)|'Bellerophon II's']] damage by 400. **[[#RiderHigh-speed Riding|'High-speed Riding']], add move range to 1300, reduce cooldown by 10 seconds. After cast, gain 30% movement speed for 10 seconds. Seal *'Stats Required:' 10 **'Breaker Gorgon '''15% chance to Petrify all units affected on casting, disabling actions for 0.5 seconds and 200 damage. **Enemies caught within 'Blood Fort Andromeda' are forced to attack Rider for the duration of Blood Fort. Interrupts Channelling, and recovery absorbs half health point to mana. **'Special note: If enemy's skills have any form of cast time, they will be unable to cast it while under the effects of Blood Fort Andromeda. (Nine lives, Excalibur, Lightning Bombing, Unlimited Blade Works' activation may get interrupted as well)' Improved divinity *'Stats Required:' 10 *Increases 200 HP, 3 INT, magic defense 5%. Monstrous Strength *'Stats Required:' 11 **Adds 10 Strength and 30 attack to Rider. **Gives Rider's attacks a 30% chance to do an additional 300 damage. Bellerophon II(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast 'Catena Sword Nail' (Q), 'Breaker Gorgon' (W) and [[#RiderHigh-speed Riding|'High-speed Riding']](D) within 7 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **Rider summons Pegasus and rushes forward in a straight line, dealing 2500(2900) damage to enemies in its' path.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 400 **'Range:' 1400 **'Width:' 400 **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Medusa#Riding|'Riding']] (Increases 400 damage) **'Special note: Also can use W+Q+D to cast combo.' Category:Servants